


Just A Little Interlude

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bumped his nose against Peter’s and Peter nipped his bottom lip. They laughed into each other’s mouths, the kiss uniquely them in all the best ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> For Claudiia--Stilinski,  
> Thank you for the prompt. I hope you like this little snippet. ^^
> 
> claudiia--stilinski asked: Steter #14 or 16 :)
> 
> 14\. Things you said after you kissed me
> 
> 16\. Things you said with no space between us

“Can I kiss you?” Stiles asked, and Peter thought it odd when they were already breathing each other’s air.

Peter nodded, “Yes.” slipping out just as Stiles closed the distance between them.

Stiles bumped his nose against Peter’s and Peter nipped his bottom lip. They laughed into each other’s mouths, the kiss uniquely them in all the best ways.

Stiles pulled back, breathless and grinning. “I always imagined that going smoother. You know, practiced it in my head a few times.”

Peter couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “You practiced kissing me in your head?”

“Geez, shut up dude. You know how much experience you have versus the pittance I have? Yeah practicing, even if only in my head, was in order.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Peter.

Which just gave Peter the excuse to mouth at Stiles’ tongue and pull him in for another kiss. Stiles giggled into the kiss and Peter smiled in response.

“That tickled but like sent electric shocks straight to my cock.” Stiles pressed himself fully up against Peter. “We need to explore that further.”

Stiles slowly pushed himself further into Peter and they took steps back until Peter was pressed up against a wall. The full body contact was intoxicating to Peter and he clutched Stiles closer.

“Fuck, I forgot everything will be so much more intense for you. You’re so sensitive.” Peter groaned into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles shuddered as Peter trailed his fingers across the back of Stiles’ neck.

“You’re not the only one who imagined this.” Peter confessed. “I dreamed of you. Thought of your hands on me, your scent covering me.”

“Oh god,” Stiles pulled back to give him the stink eye. “You don’t want me to cum all over you, do you?”

Peter barked out a laugh. “Shit, where do you come up with these ideas?” Peter nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. “No, I don’t want you to come all over me. Us rubbing up against each other will more than transfer your scent where I want it.”

“Okay but, like, if I wanted to come all over you?” Stiles hid his face in Peter’s neck as he rubbed up against Peter.

“You spazz. Just seconds ago you were weirded out by the thought of it.” Peter nipped at Stiles’ neck.

Peter ran his tongue along Stiles’ neck, nosing along for the perfect spot to leave a big hickey. Shit, he felt like a teenager again. Rutting against Stiles and wanting to give hickeys.

Stiles grabbed at Peter’s hair, forcing his mouth to nip harder at the exposed skin. Stiles slid a leg between Peter’s and rubbed his hips up against Peter’s thigh. Stiles’ thigh felt wonderful pressed up against Peter’s clothed erection, and he rocked into the sensation.

Stiles rucked up Peter’s shirt, and the skin on sin contact was electric. “Damnit, you need to get me to bed and  _bed_  me.” Stiles said as he stepped back and pulled Peter’s shirt up and off.

_I just want to bundle you up and snuggle_ , Peter thought as he followed Stiles to the bedroom watching as Stiles disrobed along the way.

“Dude, so not what I had in mind when I said I wanted you to bed me.” Stiles snorted while clearly giving him a look that said, ‘ _You’re weird but I like it_.’.

Peter stared at him for a moment. “What?”

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped as he bent over to laugh. “I’ve infected you with Stiles-ese.” Stiles told him before fixing him with a serious stare. “Failing you your brain to mouth filter appears to be.” Stiles said in his best Yoda impersonation.

Peter flailed dramatically before shoving Stiles back onto the bed. “Next thing you know I’ll be wearing plaid.” He winked just to see Stiles’ eyes grow wide.

Stiles held up his hands and his eyes widened further in mock fear. “Pod person! Werewolf! What in the hell have you done with Peter?”

Peter flashed his eyes and growled at Stiles as his canines grew. It was very satisfying to watch Stiles melt into the bed at the sight.

“God but I cannot wait to learn all your kinks.” Peter grinned sharply as he crawled on top of Stiles.

That was the last bit of talking they did as Stiles pulled him in for more kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
